


A Single Edged Blade

by ArmedWooper



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-01-29 15:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21412186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArmedWooper/pseuds/ArmedWooper
Summary: Aleena Norrys and Company find themselves Bored and with Nothing to do.Of course, this is when something amazing or stupid always happens.
Relationships: Lyse Hext/Warrior of Light, Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV) & Everyone
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First time Writing on here! I hope everyone who Reads this enjoys it!

Aleena breathed in the salty air of the Limsa Lominsa Docks and wondered how the hells she got involved in this bullshit a third time. The Admiral was insistent that she be there for this ceremony or whatever the fuck it was. Aleena sighed and tugged absentmindedly at the hem of her sleeve.

“How in the fuck do people wear these and still breathe,” she hissed at Alida under her breath, “it feels like I’m being squeezed in half.”

Aleena’s sister looked back at her with a mixture of frustration and pity, “You cant go to an awards ceremony in your…work attire Aleena,” Her sister hissed back as the Admiral mounted the stage and pulled out several pages of paper from her coat pocket, “besides you were the one who decided to follow the Kobolds back to into their mountain with your friends and cleaned out the entire place. That’s INCLUDING the Crystals that were going to be used to summon Titan again. Speaking of where did you dispose of those?”

“Rev was getting bored, Rika wanted to try some new Astrology thing she found in a book back in Ishgard, and Arthus was in the mood to shoot something other than a target for once. What Crystals we didn’t blow up we just stockpiled for crafting.” Aleena said back noticing with her keen eyesight that the papers the Admiral was reading from were double sided, “Twelve as my witness I will find the person who invented this stupid thing and sever their fucking fingers.” Aleena was wearing her formal attire and underneath it all she was wearing a contraption of straps, latches, hooks, and fabric that made her normally free breathing constricted and difficult. She decided to look at her Tomephone until this business was over. It seemed the Twelve had other plans though,  
“Don’t Look now Aleena,” Alida said holding back laughter, “Whisky finally showed up.”

Biting back a curse Aleena looked up from her Tomephone and saw Whisky drunkenly sauntering into the area with a bottle in either hand. “oh gods no...” Aleena said putting her head into her hands, “I’m leaving before this gets so much worse.”  
“Aleena don’t you leave me here, I swear I- don’t you fucking dare use that smokebomb Aleen-” 

Too late. Covering sound of igniting the smokebomb with a round of vicious coughing Aleena dropped the smokebomb and jumped for the rafters faster than the eye could reasonably track. First things first, she thought to herself as she ran along the rafter to a window, I need to find a way out of this stupid thing. Then out of this stupid outfit and back into my normal clothes. Lastly, I need to find a way out of Limsa without people noticing. Maybe a boat of Kugane? She Remembered the last time she illegally entered kugane and suppressed a shiver. Maybe not, she smelled like pickled fish for weeks afterwards.

Then as she broke out the window to freedom beyond, she saw to her dismay someone was waiting for her. 

“Jacke. Whatever could you want? Shouldn’t you be watching the docks?” Aleena asked absentmindedly as she tore a rip in the side of her dress.

“Y’see the Dearr olde Admiral had a thought that you would trye to escape. So, he posted us around the building in anticipation,” Jacke Drawled back, “Now what are you gonna do lass? You can’t outrun the entire Thieves guild.”

“You mean I can’t outrun them again. Last time I Checked I was faster than you Jacke, and besides…you really didn’t think I planned around this?” 

As Aleena said this an explosion happened on the side wall of the Watchtower. Not enough to Damage it but enough to shock and startle the people inside it. “Blast it all the hells” Jacke shouted as his footing slipped and Aleena taking advantage of his poor footing jumped over him and, dropping another smokebomb, dropped down into the sea below. At least that’s what it looked like to everyone who was watching Aleena hoped. With a sign she canceled the Mudra that had created her Double and Watched as Jacke and the entire Thieves guild started climbing their way down the side of the tower. Aleena grinned from behind some boxes in the Market district. Her Clothes were exactly where she left them and paying a substantial sum to the Shop owner, she had bribed into letting her stash her normal clothes there and wandered into the crowds of Limsa feeling the Heat and noise of the Markets.  
She was Home and she wasn’t going to let some stupid awards ceremony keep her from her bed a minute longer. She wandered over to the Aetheryte and teleported to her Apartment in the Goblet and letting out a sigh of relief opened the front door, wandering inside to the usual mess. Her Apartment was in the back of her FC house and entering through the front door said

“I’m homeee,” Aleena said wearily taking off her shoes and putting them on the rack by the door, “What the fuck happened while I was gone?” she asked. The Entrance hall was a mess of Wrapping paper, glitter, paper bows, and everything else sparkly and celebratory.

“Oh! Welcome Home Aleena,” a voice said from underneath a pile of streamers, “just a minute, I will disentangle myself eventually…”  
Aleena Sighing said back, “Hello Chio, how goes it? Also, why the hell is everything covered in glitter?” 

“Preparing for Yuletide!” came the response as an Au Ra disentangled herself from the nest of Streamers, “Can’t start preparing too early!”

“Chio… you do know that Hallows End was yesterday right?” Aleena asked and then smelling something from the kitchen went to it.

“What is that smell?” she asked, it smelled like heaven. Standing in the Kitchen area Aleena looked inside to see a massive dodo being evenly roasted in the oven.

“Oh, that’s something Watery is cooking up. Literally. He found out about an Ishgardian Recipe for Cooked Sky Dodo and wanted to try it out for Yuletide.” Chio responded back evenly, “Anyway shouldn’t you be attended an Awards Ceremony?”

“I was until Whisky showed up with a bottle in either hand.” 

“You are kidding,” Chio said back stifling a laugh, “I noticed your dress is ripped as well. Quick escape?” 

“How did you know about my dress?” Aleena asked warily, “I thought I left it in Limsa.”

“Because the shop keep you bribed happens to be a fellow omniCrafter and keeps me up to date on your…escapades.”

“Traitorous sonuvabitch,” Aleena shouted, “I told him to keep the dress along with the bribe! Dammit now the Admiral will know- “

“Exactly where you went.” A voice said behind her with a tone of disapproval.

Aleena Froze and turning around slowly came face to face with her raid lead.  
“…Hello Rev! You look…nice?” Aleena tried to say before noticing that he was soaking wet in spilled wine.

“Your friend Whisky decided that he was going to, and I quote, ‘shower the entire event in wine’ he then proceeded to start pouring wine on everyone. And by showing I of course mean he brought a hose.”

Chio gasped and fell over laughing while Aleena’s face blushed with embarrassment, “Its not my fault he is a dumbass. Honestly.”

“He is still your brother Aleena, “Rev countered, “your younger brother.” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Aleena said absentmindedly, as she went to the mailbox to see if anything arrived for her and looked nonplussed when nothing was in there.

“Expecting mail?” Chio asked, “Something arrived for you earlier, but it was too big for the mailbox apparently. So, I had it put in your room.”

“We have literally shipped whales through the Mooglepost Chio. How could something be too big?” Aleena asked as she moved towards the back door of the FC house.

“You are going to compensate me for this suit Aleena. This was expensive” Rev Shouted after her.

“Bullshit Rev you and I both know that’s a Glam and nothing else. So, drop the act.” 

With that response she opened the door and made her way to her room. The package was on her bed. It was about 5 feet long and wrapped in Shipping paper. 

“This doesn’t look that big.” Aleena said as she reached down to untie the package. As soon as she did so she felt enough aether to summon a primal escape the package blowing her hair back and out of its braid. She fell on her ass and couldn’t help but stare at the package. It was a simple katana, but something was familiar about it. She couldn’t put her finger on it though. The handle was wrapped in bleached leather and the sheath had a strange symbol on it. One that She recognized.

“Aleena are you okay?” Chio shouted running to her room and standing in her doorway, “I felt a massive amount of aether from your room and- Aleena?”

Aleena got up and reached for the Katana only to be stopped by Chio. 

“You aether is spiking Aleena. Calm down. Let Y'layuh look at this before you touch it. Something is off about this sword.” Chio said calmly, “we don’t you getting cursed. Come on. I will make some coffee while we wait for Y'layuh.”

Aleena stole a glance at the sword as she was led away by Chio. She knew that symbol. It was a symbol of a cat wrapped running its two tails made of fire and roaring at an unseen foe. as It belonged to the person who saved her and who she had been trying to find this whole time.


	2. Ishgard is bad but Hot Chocolate is nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aleena Meets a Certain Elezen and makes a Friend also Katana Anima?

Several years earlier…

Aleena wrapped her hands around a mug of cocoa and sipped it letting out a sigh of contentment. This was good. It was always cold in Ishgard whenever her family came here to trade. Her father was originally a “spearman of Ishgard” or whatever he called it and despite his long pointy ears and stiff demeanor here, he laughed jovially whenever he was around her mother. It was colder than usual and it was getting late besides… Where was her father? They were almost packed up and ready to leave to go to back to Dragonhead. Suddenly an elezen boy with grey hair ran past her tripping over the wheel of the cart.

“OW!” the Boy yelled as he fell into the snow, “who-?”

Aleena looked at him warily. This boy was wrapped in some expensive looking furs and his shoes looked nice as well. He was probably some Ishgardian Nobles kid. “Don’t get involved with the Nobility. They bring nothing but trouble.” Her Fathers voice echoed in her head as she hopped off the cart and wandered over to the boy.

“Are you okay?” she asked still wary, “Do you need a bandage?”

“No I think I am okay!” the boy replied standing up and looking at her. He was a full head shorter than Aleena and had to look up at her. His eyes were a startling blue and brushing the snow off himself asked, “oh! You’re a Miqote! That’s so COOL! Aren’t you cold? Do you need to brush your tail? Whats it like having a tail? How do you keep your ears warm?” 

Aleena almost physically stepped back from the barrage of questions from the Elezen child. This was decidedly weird. Deciding to take the safe route she asked him cautiously, “First of all whats your name? I cant very well talk to someone if I don’t know their name now can I? are you okay? I noticed your arm is bandaged. Also would you like some cocoa?” He was bizarre. Most kids avoided her when she and her family came to Ishgard. He kept asking questions as she walked back to the cart to get him some fresh bandages. The bandages were soaking wet and were wrapped around his forearm.

“Oh this! I blocked an arrow while defending my Friend! He was Kidnapped and I rescued him! Because of that I got my knighthood!” 

Aleena shook her head as she got out some replacement bandages. Yeah, okay sure this kid was a knight. And she was the Sultana of Ul’dah. 

“Well Mr. Knight your bandages on your arm are wet and need to be changed. Here are some fresh ones. Try not to fall in any more piles of snow okay?” Aleena said trying to cut the Conversation short. 

“Oh thanks! My names Haurchefaunt and I’m Going to be a great knight that helps people! Oh that’s my dad! Bye Miss Miqo’te! Oh wait whats your name?”

“My name is Aleena. And there comes my dad as well.” Aleena said as she watched the two men approach them. 

“Oh its fine Aldryd. The houses are just mad that I ‘managed to secure an outside trader’. Pay it no mind. They are stuck in their old ways like a stick in a bog. Ah! This must be Aleena! Hello dear, you keeping warm?” The man who came with her father asked her, then turning to her father said chuckling. “Well Aldryd, looks like you are leaving again. Try not to leave in the same manner you did before. You and yours are always welcome to stay at my estate.”  
Her father stiffened and replied with a very still face, “Of course Count Fortemps. Thank you and May the Fury guide you.” 

Waving to the Elezen child Aleena and Her Father left Ishgard and began their journey to Camp Dragonhead, “hey dad?”

“yes Kittycat?” her father replied as they exited the gate and began to cross The Steps of faith.

“Who is Count Fortemps? And what did he mean by leaving the same manner you did before?”

“That is a long story,” Her father replied slowly, “How about I tell you when you’re older. It’s a story for adults anyway.”

“okay. That Haurchefaunt kid is weird though.”

“Yes well… the reason for that is also an adult story.”

“daddy?”

“yes dear?”

“could you teach me how to use a spear when im older?”

“where did this come from? Her father asked laughing, “I thought you said you were going to study maths and become an arcanist. Is that not what you want to do anymore?”

“no its not that…,” Aleena said as she chewed a piece of jerky, “I saw a bunch of people armed with spears wandering through the doors to the bar and they all wore cool looking armor. It had spikes and a bunch of other stuff! One of them wore armor that made him look like a dragon as well! He had a weird spear with what looked like wings on it. You said you were a spearman of Ishgard right? Who were they?”

“You must have seen the Dragoons then, they go out and slay dragons in the defense of Ishgard,” her father replied.

“Dad, were you ever a Dragoon?”

“At one point I was going to be dear. Something came up that stopped me from following that path though, but that’s a story for another day. We are almost at Camp Dragonhead, lets hope your mother and sisters haven’t frozen their tails off yet.”  
As they came over the hill overlooking Camp Dragonhead Aleena noticed something was wrong.

“Dad? I don’t hear any birds.”

“You know what you’re right.” Her Dad said worriedly, “Stay here with the cart Aleena, im going to go check this out.”

Her Dad pulled on the reins of the pack chochobos and had them pull the Cart into the trees on the side of the road. Untying his spear from the side of the cart and whispering to Aleena to be quiet he slowly set off to Camp Dragonhead. 

Aleena was getting worried. Her Dad had been gone for roughly thirty minutes now. 

She chewed on another piece of Jerky and thought about her options. She could stay with the cart and wait or she could try to see what was going on. Suddenly a roar ripped through the air and made her fur stand on end. Frenzied shouting came from the camp and Aleena made for the camp without even thinking. 

As she made her way through the trees and to the camp a tower exploded in flame. What was going on? She froze as she saw a massive dragon lift off from the center of the camp and clutched in its claws was, 

“DAD!!!!” she screamed as she abandoned all pretense of sneaking and bolted for the Camp. Suddenly hands grabbed her and pushing her to ground Aleena remembered something her mother had asked her father before they left, “You know the talk of heretics is increasing right dear? Will we be okay going to Ishgard?” Aleena was pressed into the snow and had a wadded-up piece of fabric forced into her mouth. Suddenly the world froze, the snow stopped falling, the Dragon was frozen midflight. A voice that’ sounded eerily like her own asked inside of her head “Are you okay going out like this? Surely there must be something you could be doing? Come on…. Let it out….”

Aleena did the only thing that came naturally to her at that moment. She Screamed as loud and hard for as long and much as she could. She felt something rip itself out of her and then without thinking directed that something to kill whatever it was holding her down and then rescue her dad. She felt some of her Aether Detach itself and then heard a mans voice: “where the hells did you come fro-“ then the dull sound of something impacting someone then wet thuds impacting behind her. Aleena stood up and looked back at the bisected body of the man who had tried to pin her to the ground. He was split cleanly in half and dark mist was wafting from his wounds. Standing before Aleena was a figure in plate armor wielding a massive sword that was easily the length of the persons body. Suddenly the world started moving again and Aleena stumbled a bit. The figure disappeared into dark mist and turning towards the Camp Aleena saw the dragon flying off into the distance with her father. Suddenly she heard more movement behind her and whipping around saw a group of knights running towards the Camp shouting. Then her legs gave out and she fell to the snowy ground.  
Her world was destroyed.

Her father was gone. He was gone.

She would never see him again.

She cried there for what felt like hours.  


Present Day in the FC house.

Aleena woke up and groggily sat up. She looked around and noticed that she was sleeping on the sofa in the living area of the FC house. 

“What? Where?” Aleena asked and a voice responded to her left.

“You just woke up from a three day nap Aleena. The hell happened?”

Looking to her left she saw Y'layuh sipping her tea, and looking over the rim of her cup at Aleena. She was wearing her White Mage outfit which meant she was prepared to heal something. Aleena looked down and saw that she was basically naked. Letting out a shout of surprise she frantically started looking for her clothes. “They are over there drying out in front of the fire Aleena,” Y'layuh said calmly as Aleena lunged for her Clothes, “you were sweating buckets and were ice cold to the touch. I stripped you to check for anything. Don’t worry, no one saw you naked and I sealed the door to prevent people from barging in.” Slightly calmer with this information Aleena put on her pants and a simple shirt. They were still slightly damp. God she was going to have to wash them four times to get them clean. “so what happened? I saw the Katana and despite having an absurd amount of aether in it, it wasn’t cursed. Its almost like one of the Anima weapons actually. Which is bizarre because as far as we know there was no Katana Anima. Where the hells do you think you are going?” Y'layuh asked as Aleena moved to the door, “I will Rescue you to this sofa Aleena and plant a rock on you to prevent you from moving. Sit down. Rika is examining the Katana more intensely than I could right now anyway. So what happened?” Aleena told Y'layuh about the package and was telling her about how the explosion of aether knocked her on her ass when a knock came from the door. “hang on, Aleena. Rika is that you?” a muffled affirmative and a blonde Miqote came through the door. 

“So you won’t freaking believe this. It IS an Anima.” Aleena stared mouth agape. 

“We are NOT telling Rowena about this. Gods can you imagine?” Y'layuh said immediately. 

“Still cant be as bad as Eureka, Y'layuh.” Rika replied back, “anyway, its an anima and whats weird is that-well you know how animas are souls right? They have implied umbral and astral energies? This one is damn near only umbral energy. All the Astral energy has been sucked out of it by something. I sealed the aether coming off of it and sent a shard to our good friend Gerolt with the promise that his debt to Rowena will be substantially lowered via an anonymous donation if he keeps it quiet. We should be hearing back from him in a few days. The most bizarre thing is that this Anima or whatever it is keeps trying to latch onto Aleenas Aether. I added another seal to the door but Aleena girl, you gotta stay outta your room while this happens. I would just stay in one of the Major cities apartments. Its not worth getting your aether mixed up in this crap.” Rika tended to not talk a lot so this amount of talking was worrying and caught Aleena’s Attention. “Its that bad?” Y'layuh asked.“Yes. Whatever this thing is its trying to pull Aleenas Aether into it. Its just like the Scions as well.”

“You mean that my aether will leave my body and go twelves knows where.” Aleena asked, “they could wake up at any point you know.”

“yeah well its been three months and they still haven’t woken up. Aleena we don’t want you leaving like that, okay?” 

“yeah, yeah I want to go stab something so I will be back later.”

“Hey if you see Rev or Brad tell them to pick up their damn linkpearls will you?” Y'layuh asked, “They left on a hunt or something near the Crystal Tower and said that they would be back in two days. I haven’t heard anything from them and its getting worrying that they haven’t been on the linkpearls at all in the past few days.”

“Will do,” Aleena said. She thought it had been abnormally quiet on the link pearl line. Still the emblem on the scabbard of that katana kept flashing her mind. She decided she would go to Ul’dah and wander the streets there for a bit and try to clear her head. She teleported to the Ul’dah Aetheryte and depositing the gil for the maintenance of the thing wandered off into the crowds of Ul'dah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO YEAH i'm having Aleena basically already be a ward of House Fortemps from the get go. its fanfiction i can do that :P I might write about that journey later but ANYWAY! yeah Aleena originally wanted to be an Arcanist. Also next Chapter YALL BETTER BE READY FOR SOME SHIT


	3. Drunk Aleena is an jerk and bad coping mechanisms away!

Aleena ran. She ran and ran and ran but the shadows following her kept up. She tried to throw some magic at them but her Aether wasn’t responding. Suddenly she found her way blocked by a wall and turning around snarled at the shadows as they drew glimmering blades and lunged-

Aleena woke up clutching her chest and gasping a little. She looked around and realized that she was in the inn room at the Quicksand in Ul’dah. She quickly sent out a pulse of aether and then drew it back. No one was in the room. She was fine, she sat up clutching her head as a sharp pain stabbed her on the inside of her skull. Squinting through the pain she noticed that there were several wine bottles scattered around the room.  
“ah what the everloving fuck happened last night,” she hissed to herself, “feels like I have Titan banging drums in my head.” She gingerly got up and staggered into the washroom. She looked at herself in the mirror and her reflection gazed back.

“Some Warrior of light right Aleena?” Her reflection said nothing and after washing her face exited the room found a glass of water next to a pitcher. A note was left by it and straining to read the horrible writing Aleena read: Dear hungover Aleena, HI! This is drunk Aleena, I prepared some water for you because let me tell you. You went HARD or I went hard. We went hard? Anyway, Im pretty sure Fray had to carry us to our room because I am FUCKED right now. I cannot walk and I am pretty sure you are going to be miserable come morning! Enjoy the water!  
~Drunk Aleena

and then in much nicer handwriting below that

P.S. We had to carry you back to your room you dumbass. You better go all out hunting some shit or I’m going to come out and kick your ass. -F

Smiling despite herself she poured a glass of water and took a gulp only to violently cough as she realized that it was not in fact water but vodka. “I am going to back in time and kick my own ass.” Aleena swore to herself as she felt Fray laughing in the back of her head. The nightmare she had earlier was still on her mind as she got dressed and burnt what clothes weren’t salvageable. It was a while since she had thought of the Ul’dah incident. That had been a mess to say the least. But at least she was remembered by Count Edmont as the little Miqo’te sipping cocoa. Which of course led to those memories and she was not touching those no matter how much they begged to be noticed. She sat down on her bed and put her head in her hands. She noticed that her hands were shaking and clasped them together to stop the shaking. 

No. She was not going to go down that rabbit hole of despair and sadness today or ever. She mentally locked those memories in a chest with the rest of the things she didn’t want to remember. Entering the Quicksand a few minutes later she got an actual glass of water and was reading the paper while waiting for her food when her link pearl went off and putting a hand up to her ear she heard frantic yelling on the other end of the line and then,

“Aleena! This is Aleena right?” a voice yelled into her ear

“Tataru? Whats happening? Why is everyone yelling in the background?”

“Well I am freaking out because I was talking with Y'layuh and then SHE FREAKING VANISHED IN FRONT OF MY EYES.” 

“Like a Teleport?”

“No. She is gone Aleena. We don’t know where she went. The rest of your raid team is MIA as well. Come to the Rising Stones. I can explain it better there.”

“Right. Im on my way.” Aleena said waving down a waiter to pay for her uneaten food. A cold weight had settled in her stomach as she teleported to the Mor Dhona. When she arrived the town was in chaos and winding her way through the crowds she made her way into the Rising Stones. Everyone was crowded around this one spot in front of the bar area and then seeing Krile asked,  
“Krile! What are you doing here?” Aleena asked, “I thought you were still studying Eureka?”  
“I was and then the Echo happened.” Krile said back. She was standing in the middle of the room and was looking at everything with a look of suspicion. “It warned me that something was going to happen to ‘people who were close to you’ the you in this scenario being you Aleena.”

Aleena stared back at the diminutive Lalafel as she then said, “This all happened when during one of your friends Hunts they stumbled across something strange. They were tracking their target into the Trench below the Crystal Tower and then we lost all communications with them. The last thing we heard was this.” Krile pulled out a tomephone and played a recording. Aleena Recognized the voices as Rev and Blank.  
It started with Rev talking:  
“….still weird for a hunt. Normally you would hunt a beast or something but trying to find a single tomestone down here?”  
“we have covered this Rev,” that was Blanks voice, “the pay is good and its all for finding this tomestone.”  
“yeah but the bill itself is weird. Normally there is a gil sum, some gear, or something else for the reward. Instead its just a bunch of question marks.”  
“Hey Rev?”  
“what the hell is that? Oh FUCK! ITS PULLING ME IN. REV DON’T STAND THERE YOU DUMBASS HELP ME!!”  
“I don’t get payed enough for this shit… HANG ON BLAN-zkrch”  
Aleena stared in dumbstruck silence. “and? What happened next?”  
“we don’t know. We have been examining the trench carefully to find this tomestone but no such luck. We don’t even know what it looks like since the bill in question has vanished from every Hunt board in every city state.” Krile replied back

“Hey Krile?”

“Yeah Aleena?”

“Echo.” Aleena collapsed onto the floor of the Rising Stones as she found herself standing on a platform in what looked like the Rift. She was facing a man in a Hooded robe with a crystal hand and the man said: “Ah! Finally I found you! Aleena Norrys, please, I beg of you. Come to the first and help us. Go to the Trench below the Crystal Tower and find the Counterpart to this.” The hooded man held out what looked like half of a tomestone, “Once you find it I will do the rest please. Help us!”  
Aleena came out of that and found herself sitting in a chair in the lobby area of the Rising Stones. Krile was nearby and noticed when she stirred, “What was it Aleena? What did the Echo show you?”

“It showed me my next step. Come on. I know where the fucking tomestone is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is gonna litty. bit of a shorter chapter as i want to get into Shadowbringers asap.


	4. It Turns out interdimensional travel is difficult

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WE IN SHADOWBRINGERS NOW! WOOOOOOOOO!

Aleena found the Tomestone with little difficulty once she entered the trench. She picked it up and examined it carefully. It had a lens on one side and on the other side exposed circuits. Aleena sat down on a piece of rubble and sighed explosively. This was getting her nowhere. As she reached into her pack for her waterskin suddenly she felt nauseous. She heard something click in the tomestone and looking down at it the lens was lighting up.  
“Hey Tataru?”  
“Yes Aleena?” the Lalafel replied not looking up from her book.  
“I found something and you might wanna look at it.” As Aleena said this the lens flared and Tataru lept from her book and cried out “Aleena!”

Aleena tried to reach out to Tataru but found she was enshrouded on a barrier. Tataru was yelling on the otherside but Aleena couldn’t hear her. Instead she felt a force pulling her backwards. Giving Tataru a wave she let the force pull her backwards into the blackness of the Rift. Crystals with images inside of them flew past her and Aleena tried to reach out to grab one but missed. She had the sensation that she was falling horizontally and that wasn’t the weird part she realized as she felt the falling sensation start to slow down. The weird part is that each of these crystals that flew by were slightly different but they moved to quickly to even be sure, the Aether from them felt off. Suddenly Aleena found herself looking at a forest with purple trees and white gold dirt. She then realized a little belatedly that she was looking at it from above. 

“Oh you have got to be shitting me,” Aleena cursed as she fell out of a hole in the sky and began to plummet to the earth, “I am NOT dying via impacting the ground at terminal velocity!” Aleena began to look around and instinctively reached out to the Lifestream to try and teleport only to be blinded by the sheer white void she saw there. "Okay teleporting is out. Could I do THAT though…? fuck it. Worth a shot."Aleena reached into her pack and pulled out a length of rope then pulling her one of her Daggers out of its Sheath and tying the rope to the pommel of one of the she looked around for a suitable target. “THERE!!” she said throwing her knife at the trunk of a huge tree. She doubled the rope around her hands as she was yanked along with dagger and swung at the tree trunk as the blade impacted into it. She allowed her body to go limp as she fell with the rope only for it to go taut mere inches from the ground.

“FUCK THAT HURTS!” she screamed as she unlooped the rope and noticed it had rubbed her hands raw, “Twelve above where the fuck is a potion.” She gingerly reached into her pack and pulled out a potion. Uncorking it with her teeth she poured it onto her hands swearing softly as the potion healed what it could. Her hands were still a mess though and she would need to see if she could find a healer or something to fix them. She sat there under that tree for what felt like thirty minutes as she waited for the potion to finish working. Standing up and looking around she noticed that she was in the middle of a forest of purple trees. Then looking up at her dagger still imbedded in the trunk about twenty yalms up she swore and began to climb the tree getting up to the closest branch and pulling the Dagger out of the trunk untying the rope from it. The Pommel cap was coming off and she noticed the blade was slightly cracked. Sitting on the tree branch she did a quick onceover of her gear. It was none the worse for wear and aside from the cracked dagger she was in one piece. She looked up from her gear and her mouth fell open.

“what in the name of Rhalgrs left bollock is the Crystal tower doing there and- IS THAT A CITY? WHERE THE FUCK AM I?” She yelled leaping down from the branch and landing in a roll she started off in the direction of the city. As she did so she noticed that the trees were quiet. Unnervingly so. She flashed back to a snowy forest, the trees quiet as a grave, a body split in half, the roar of a dragon. Aleena slowed down, closing her eyes, her breath rapid and shallow. Calm down Aleena. Don’t flash back now. Stay in the present. Breathe. In and out. In and out. There we go. She opened her eyes and focused on her boots “in and out right Lyse?” She said to herself. When she looked up she started making her way forward again. Slower this time gauging the sounds of the forest. While she used various blades and spells in her line of work she was originally a hunter. She knew how a forest should sound. Something was off. Suddenly a voice shouted off to her right and looking through the leaves she saw a man running through the trees. He stumbled a little before catching his balance and kept on running. 'He is running to the city', Aleena thought to herself, 'guess I should follow'. As she thought this she saw something else. It was alabaster white and moved jerkily like it was being puppeteered by a drunk puppet master. It was chasing after the man and Aleena’s senses were screaming at her to get as much difference as possible between her and the white thing moving not fifteen yalms away from her. She stayed still wrapping the aether around herself to hide herself better. The thing slowed but shook what looked like its head and kept on chasing the man.

Aleena stayed there still and quiet for what felt like an hour. A scream rent the air and then a few minutes later the creature walked back through the clearing, its claws stained red and dripping. A piece of fabric fell from the creatures mouth and with a sudden feeling of nausea Aleena realized it belonged to the shirt the man was wearing. Another White beast was following the one with blood on its claws but it slowed down and looked around the clearing before shaking its head and moving on.  
The creatures moved away and Aleena let out a breath she had been holding without realizing it. Slowly she started moving back towards the city still Hidden. About twenty minutes later Aleena was surveying what was clearly the entrance for the city from the treeline. It had a bunch of guards around it but they looked weary and tired. A few were asleep on their feet using their spears to hold themselves up. About thirty feet from the main gate a Viera was shouting orders at some guards and they were cleaning up what looked like a white powder. The Viera went still and looked back at the main gate as a man with a hood with what looked like a crystal hand exited it. 

Aleena recognized the man instantly and decided to get closer to the gate. When she was about to exit the treeline and start to make her way to the gate when a roar sounded behind her. Turning quickly around she saw the second white creature crashing through the treeline behind her. 'It had been stalking me', Aleena realized with a sickening lurch in her gut. 'It pretended to not notice me. What the fuck is this thing?' Dispelling the Aether around her Aleena bolted for the gate, for the chance of safety. Shouts rose up from the guards as they noticed her and the Viera quickly and smoothly planted herself between the thing and the Hooded man. Aleena got into the open and reaching inside her personal inventory pulled out her Samurai spec. Suddenly turning around she pulled out her sword and swung. She caught the Creature neatly in the side, but it didn’t even notice its wound. Aleena pulled her blade out and called on her Darkness. It answered and Aleena felt her sword grow lighter in her hands as dark Aether enshrouded the blade. She whipped the sword around her head and aimed for the neck. The Creature dodged and tore through her armor with its claw, but Aleena didn’t notice, she was just getting angrier. “WHY. WONT. YOU. DIE!” She screamed each period punctuated by her striking the creature with her sword each hit carving off some piece of it. Sheathing her sword, she jumped back and planted her feet gathering aether at her feet. She exploded forward and drawing her blade in flash, split the beast in half. As Aleena stood there panting and the red cleared from her vision she looked down and noticed that the creature was wearing the remnants of the man’s jacket. Flicking the blood off her blade and sheathing it Aleena looked back and saw the open-mouthed faces of the Guards while the Hooded man just smiled a little. She stalked towards him saying, “you have a LOT of nerve doing what you did you hooded bastard.” but Aleena was stopped when a chakram embedded itself into the ground in front of her. Looking around she saw the Viera holding a similar chakram, clearly prepared to throw it. 

“that was a warning. Who are you and what do you want?” the Viera asked making a pulling motion, the Chakram flew out of the ground and went back into her hand. She swung the other one easily around on a finger.

“Ah, Lyna you may stand down. I called her here and wished to talk to her. She is… from the same area I am from. You can trust her.” Those words had an immediate affect on the guards. Their stances loosened and the white knuckle grip on their weapons slackened. The Viera looked at the Hooded man and clipped the Chakrams to her waist saying, “By your leave Exarch. You will understand though if I follow both of you.” Without waiting for an answer, she walked off. Aleena looked at her go and then walked over to the Hooded Man.

“I have quite a few questions for you, you hooded bastard. And I want answers for all of them.” Aleena said letting her eyes glow a bit. 

“yes well we cant have that talk here now can we?” the Man said easily not intimidated at all by Aleenas display, “follow me if you would and we can talk in my chambers.”  
Aleena sighed and gestured for the Hooded Man to lead the way and he lead her into the city.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He watched Aleena enter the City and weighed his options from his perch on the cliff. He could introduce himself now or he could wait and see what she did. Either way her showing up threw a wrench into his plans. He sighed explosively and walked away conjuring a portal to his personal domain.  
Well. With enough heat even a wrench as obnoxious as Aleena Norrys would melt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we have officially entered Shadowbringers! also Combat is difficult to write BUT I WILL KEEP TRYING. Head cannon is that Aleena has a bunch of skills from every class that she can use albeit to a limited degree (I.E. Activating the DRK skill Blood Weapon while in her SAM spec to make her Katana hit harder.) how she is able to do this i will explain later on. probably in a different story to be honest.
> 
> Also Mystery man is a thing and if you know who he is then good for you :P


	5. A Single Edged Blade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally meet the main crew in the Crystairium and finally get back to our team!  
ALSO FEO UL!!!

The Hooded Man and Aleena walked through the gates of the City to be greeted by a vision of a bustling city. People were hawking their wares, children chased each other, and various peoples met, talked, and said farewells.  
“impressive isn’t it?” the Hooded man asked, “oh! I forgot to introduce myself. You may call me Exarch. I am the leader of this city, it’s called the Crystarium. May I give you a tour?”

Aleena just offered a grunt in the form of a reply. Something was off. Her internal clock said it almost midnight but when she looked up all she saw was the odd light swirling in the sky. Taking her gaze away from the sky she nodded and said, “I would like that Exarch. I would also like my questions answered as soon as possible.”

The Exarch had the nerve to laugh as he replied, “Yes. Well an explanation will be forthcoming. Your impatience is understandable.” The Exarch called over a guard and asked the man, “would you please gather our guests and send them to the Ocular? The final member has arrived.” The guard saluted and ran off. Aleena was used to strange things. She had killed gods, destabilized religious governments, and had freed several nations. But this was beyond weird. She had a very sharp nose and while she couldn’t place where she had smelled him, she never forgot a smell once she smelled it. The Exarch smelled like someone she had waved goodbye to years ago back when she was adventuring. The Exarch gestured for Aleena to follow him and he led her through the city. He introduced her to the Librarian, showed her the Aetheryte in the middle of the city, and then showed her to the master of the markets. She had almost screamed when she saw the Tomephones at a stall but just stored her rage in the back of her mind. She was also starting to realize something about this city when the Exarch brought her to a retainer bell. 

“Aleena I would like you to ring this bell.”

“why?”

“humor me.”

Aleena shrugged and flicked the bell. Nothing happened for a few seconds and then a flash of crimson and what looked like a red version of Eos appeared in front of her. 

“This is Feo Ul. She is a Pixie. Feo Ul this is Aleena. She is our esteemed guest and you are not to play pranks on her, understood.”

Aleena just stared, dumbfounded as the Pixie responded with, “hmmm… oh! I have a much better idea. Aleena would you like to become my branch?”

The Exarch visibly paled and was about to say something when Aleena said, “uhhh Sure?”

The Pixie let out a squeal of delight and flew around Aleena rapidly. “Then the Deal is struck! You are now my beautiful branch. Anything you need let me know!”

Then Feo Ul disappeared in an explosion of crimson glitter. Coughing Aleena asked, “what was that about?”

The Exarch looked about fit to burst from laughter as he said, “That went better than expected. By the way Aleena you have glitter on your nose.” Aleena immediately went to rub her nose as the Exarch just laughed then he said, “come, come I assume everyone has gathered by now and we must not keep them waiting any longer.” Aleena swore under her breath she would knock that damn hood off his head someday but followed him towards the Crystal Tower. There was a Guard stationed outside and he saluted when the Exarch approached saying, “they are all awaiting you in the Ocular, Exarch.” 

“Excellent! Aleena follow me if you would?” the Exarch stepped inside the Crystal Tower and led Aleena to an elevator. Stepping inside Aleena was whisked up and the elevator slowed to a stop sometime later. “here we are. Now Aleena I would warn you. You have only just arrived here but some of the people in here have been here for over a month. They have already been appraised of the situation but I will need to go over it again for you.” As he was saying this the Exarch had reached a set of doors and opening them Aleena was greeted by a bunch of voices arguing.

“what others?” Aleena asked as she walked into the room and found her Raid team waiting in the room. 

“Of course, Aleena is the last one to show up. I swear you never change.” Rev said laughing.

Aleena looked around and saw that she was in fact the last one to show up. Chio was looking at a crafting manual of some kind, Y'layuh and Rika were arguing about something. Blank was giving a treat to his Carbunkle, and Aqua was playing cards with Arthus on the floor. Everyone looked up and Y'layuh ran forward and hugged Aleena. “Twelve damn you! I was so worried! When the Exarch said you landed somewhere outside the city I was ready to go out there and drag you in here.” Behind Y'layuh, Arthus handed a sack of gil to Aqua with a look of frustration on his face. The Exarch coughed into his hand and said “now that everyone is here I believe I have some explaining to do.” Aleena disentangled herself from Y'layuh and looked at him saying what she realized as she was walking through the city, “This is another planet isn’t it? You called us through the rift to another fucking planet.”

“yeah see that’s what I thought as well,” Aqua said attaching the gil pouch to her belt, “but see- Look I don’t have the brain to explain this. Exarch just run through it again please? I might even understand it this time.”

“yes well,” the Exarch said, “where to start. Would you like the simple version or the advanced version Aleena?”

“I want the answer dammit,” Aleena swore, “out with it. Whats going on here?”

“That explanation is going to take some time. You might want to get comfortable,” the Exarch said snapping his fingers. As he did so the room faded away until they were just standing on the platform.

“I hate it when he does this,” Arthus said, “makes me feel like I’m going to puke.”

Ignoring him the Exarch began to explain how this world was called the First and the world that he had pulled Aleena and company from was called the Source. The First was a reflection of the Source in many ways. In some ways bigger than others. 

“For example, Miqo’te are called Mystel here in the First. Every Spoken race has a different name here.” The Exarch said. 

“Okay. I get this a bit now,” Aleena said shifting on her feet, “what was the white thing though?”

“ah, those are called the sin eaters. They are remnants of the Flood.”

“okay you've lost me again,” Aleena said scratching her head, “Sin Eaters and the Flood?”

“yes. One Hundred years ago our world was saved by the Warrior of Light and his comrades,” The Exarch said, “They won. They defeated the Dark Warden and brought light to this world. After doing this however, the light did not stabilize. It intensified every day until it became a physical force. A flood of light. It turned everything it touched into white sand. The Sand has no Aetheric properties and for all intents and purposes is poisonous to those who touch it. The skies above also reflect this state.”

“So what you are saying is that the sky has been like this for a hundred years?” Y'layuh asked dumbstruck, “why didn’t you tell us this when we arrived?”

“if you remember I said I would tell you once everyone in your group had arrived.”

Y'layuh grumbled a bit but subsided. The Exarch continued by saying, “there has been no night sky for one hundred years. Entire generations have been borne and died under this sky. And all that time they have had to worry about the sin eaters.”

“okay and what’s a sin eater?” Aqua asked, “are they those white creatures?”

“yes. A Sin eater is what happens when a persons Aetheric balance shifts entirely to light. They reproduce by infecting others with a disease that forces their aether to shift to light. There is no cure for it.”

The group was quiet at this. Aleena looked around at her group and then asked, “So how do we fix this? You wouldn’t have called us here if we couldn’t help in some way.”

“you will help? Truly?” the Exarch asked disbelief evident in his voice, “all of you will help?”

“We yeah, wanting to help people is natural right? Besides being cooped up in this city is making me restless,” Chio said, “so what do we do?”

The Exarch Bowed his head a little and replied, “well first of all you must meet with the Scions.”

A stunned silence fell across the room.

“The Scions are here. In the First.” Aleena asked unbelievingly.

“truly. Although Time moves differently here than in the First so they have been here for quite some time.” The Exarch said

“how much time are we talking about.” Arthus asked.

“if it’s a few months then that’s okay.” Rev said

The Exarch looked nervous as he said, “the longest, Thancred, has been here for a few years.”

Another stunned silence. “A few years. How. What.” Aleena was at a loss for words. This was absurd. “okay putting a pin in that real fast. Where are the other Scions?”

“Alphinaud is in Kholusia trying to talk to the Eulmore government. Alisae is in Amh Arang helping those afflicted with the Light. Yshtola is in the Rantika Greatwood, and Urianger is in Il Mehg. Thancred wanders the world right now so contacting him will be difficult.” The Exarch rattled this off as he ticked a finger for each name he said. “I would advise you go to either Kholusia or Amh Arang first to meet up with Alisae or Alphinaud. They will be able to tell you more.”

I looked at my group and asked, “Divide and Conquer?”

“Sounds good. We form two four-man teams and each go to Kholusia and Amh Arang,” Rev said, “I will take a group to Kholusia and try to help Alphinuad. Chio you take the other four and go to Amh Arang. See if you can help Alisae.”

“Understood.” Chio said and then said, “Rika, Arthus and Aleena. You guys wanna come with?”

Rika Nodded, Arthus clipped his chakrams to his belt grinning, and Aleena gave a mocking Ishgard Salute.

“the rest of you are with me then.” Rev said grinning, “cant be too hard to get into Eulmore can it?”

Y'layuh just sighed, Blank stood up from petting his Carbunkle, and Aqua yawned.

“Alright! Lets go!” Aleena said as they walked out of the Ocular.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we are just going to get right into it! in case you all haven't noticed i am rewriting the Shadowbringers story for eight people instead of just the WoL. 
> 
> NEXT CHAPTER WE SEE HOW SIN EATERS ARE FORMED!~


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *insert Kronk "its all coming together* meme here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a shorter Chapter because im writing this during the holidays and have limited time to write due to family

“gods why is it so fucking hot,” Aleena said taking a sip from her canteen, “its like im standing the middle of the fucking san’gholi desert.”

“yeah well,” Chio said beside her, “how do you think im doing in plate mail? You don’t hear me complaining.”

“that’s because im convinced you snuck ice crystals into it you bastard. That is the only way I can see you not passing out from heatstroke.”

“If you worked on your crafters and gatherers you could have the ability to do that Aleena.” Chio replied back, “look we are almost at Mord Souq. Come on just a little farther.”

They had been walking in this desert for the better part of an hour when they got to the settlement of Mord Souq. Aleena immediately went to the Aetheryte and attuned to it.

“I am never walking that again. Ever.” She said as she finished attuning to it and looked around, “Now to ask about where to find Alisae.” After asking around and getting no solid info. Aleena met up with her group in front of the Aetheryte. 

“anything?”

“nope.” Chio said.

“I heard about some beasts prowling the road between this place and some place called The Inn and took care of some of them, but aside from that nothing.”

Rika just looked like she was going to vomit.

“you good Rika? You look kind of pale.” Chio said.

“I tried some local custom.” Was all she said back before vomiting all over the ground.

Aleena, Chio, and Arthus all backed up quickly. Then laughing Chio offered a potion to Rika.

“some local Custom was it? You will have to tell me what it was later. Besides we have someone coming.” 

A Man was walking towards them and stopping just out weapon range asked, “hey are you guys trying to find Alisae?”

Everyone in Aleena’s group immediately focused on the man. He looked uncomfortable but said, “she is at The Inn if you want to go meet her. I travel between there and here quite often so I would be happy to give you a lift. I’m worried about the beasts though.”

“oh those? We can kill them easily.” Arthus said, “I already shot a few on the road anyway.”

“really? Then it should be fine to travel then.” The man said, “come on. I will take you to The Inn.”

later....

When they arrived at The Inn the man wished them well and began unloading the supplies from the back of his cart. Aleena looked around and not seeing any trace of Alisae walked among the people who lived at The Inn.After asking a few people Aleena and her group paced in front of the Aetheryte and then Chio asked, “So I heard from some people that Alisae has been helping the people here. What she could be helping with though I don’t know. It looks like a war hospital honestly. Everyone just quietly going about their tasks while the patients suffered silently.”

Aleena was about to ask if they should check outside the main area and began to pull out a map she had bought in Mord Souq, when a woman came up to them asking, “Hello, I heard you were looking for Alisae? May I ask who you all are?”

Aleena put away the map she had been about to study and said, “we are some… old friends of hers. We came a long distance to try and help this world.”

“help…the world? OH! You must be Aleena!” the woman exclaimed clapping her hands excitedly, “Alisae has told me so much about you and your group! I gather from this and the gear the rest of you carry that you are her comrades correct?”

Sounds of confirmation from the rest of Aleenas group set the woman jumping up and down in excitement, “oh! I must find Alisae at once. She said she was going to go out and harvest some plants for tonights stew but she has been gone a while. I hope she is okay. Maybe you should go out and look for her? I have to get the stew ready.”

Aleena got the location where they harvested the plants for their stew and set off with Chio while Arthus and Rika helped with the stew.

“I hope she is okay. She came here what? A few months back in our time?”

“Something like that,” Aleena said, “it was during the battle with those two garlean soldiers remember? The ones with the dash attack.” 

Chio put her hand on her chin and then said, “the two garlean soldiers with the dash attack… oh right! I remember now! They were red and blue and had mirrored armor designs right?”

“did they? I remember that they were red and blue but the armor designs I didn’t notice much.” Aleena said frowning. They kept walking to the area and then they heard yelling, “Don’t you dare touch that you sin eater bastard! I will skewer you!” 

Looking at each other in alarm Aleena and Chio drew their weapons and started to run. They crested a hill and saw Alisae fighting four sin eaters. They were small but had the appearance of scorpions and as they watched they saw Alisae Displace away and then cast what looked like a modified verthunder. It arced out and encircled the Sin eaters electrifying them. One dissolved but the other three shrugged it off and charged her. Aleena sprinted forward and jumped over Alisaes head as she said, “who the hells!” then Aleena struck one Sin eater severing its tail before planting her sword hilt deep in its back. Chio by that point had gotten the attention of the other two Sin eaters and had quickly dispatched them. All three Sin eaters dissolved into white dust as Aleena and Chio sheathed their weapons, turning around to stare at a flabbergasted Alisae who could only stutter as she walked forward, “im not Dreaming am i? im not dead, right?”

Before breaking into a sprint and jumping at Aleena crying, “I thought I would never see you again Aleena! I- I- I’m so sorry for leaving you at Ghymlit!”

“calm down and breath Alisae,” Aleena said patting her head, “That wasn't your fault Alisae. For what its worth im here and I want to help anyway I can.” Chio coughed awkwardly to the side and Alisae looked over and squealed, “CHIO!!!!” before jumping at Chio and knocking her to the ground. “the Exarch never told me you got here too! Is everyone from your group here?” Aleena nodded an affirmative and Alisae stood up and wiped her eyes. She helped Chio up and then said, “well if you want to help, can you help me find some of these plants?” she held up a plant that looked like popoto. 

“they grow around here and I was trying to gather some when those Sin Eaters jumped me.” They found plenty of popotos and then began walking back to The Inn chatting together. 

“well it looks like we wont be missing popotos for a while,“ Alisae said after they deposited the vegetables into the storage area, “so. How much do you know about The Inn?”

“honestly not that much,” Aleena replied, “I noticed a bunch of people who look sick but when I try to look at them aetherically its mostly all white.”

“well… the reason for that is because these people have been afflicted with the Blight. They eventually will turn into Sin Eaters.” Alisae said looking at her shoes.

“and what happens to them when they turn, Alisae?” Chio asked. It was a pointless question but Chio and Aleena needed the confirmation.

Alisae swallowed and looked up at them with tears in her eyes, “when they turn we have to kill them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO YEAH THIS IS GOING TO BE A RIDE!

**Author's Note:**

> So for those of you who are wondering what Aleena and Crew look like i will be attaching pictures of everyones characters as they are introduced
> 
> https://twitter.com/Mitiono/status/1199139727208845313
> 
> https://twitter.com/Mitiono/status/1199140094264909825


End file.
